Business
by MoreRefinedThanMost
Summary: I was HiroyasuYumi. Here's my new account, where I am reposting this. After Ludwig leaves for an extensive business trip, Feliciano decides that his personal business is more important. Smut inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Yes, I wrote this. Yes, I'm reposting it. I'm HiroyasuYumi, and my account was deleted. I'd been a member of for nearly 4 years, and then they just decided to delete me last month. Anyhoo, I'm reposting this because I actually liked how this turned out. Have some GerIta**

* * *

><p>Damn it.<p>

_DAMN IT._

Feliciano threw the vibrator aside and shoved away the pillow he'd previously been clutching. What a waste of time _that_ had been. He had tried and _tried_ for a fucking hour, but there was no relief. No light at the end of the tunnel.

He angrily grabbed his phone to text Ludwig. The cursor flashed.

_You've been gone long enough. Come back already._

He scrapped that one. He sounded too casual, considering that they hadn't spoken

since Ludwig left. What did Ludwig want him to do? Cry 'uncle'? At this point, he was more likely to scream it from the rooftops. Ludwig always took extensive business trips. Or at least, that's how it felt. Feliciano could handle two days. Three was pushing it.

But two weeks?

Fuck.

In all honesty, Feliciano was a complete sex addict. At first sight, he seemed to be more of the "Let's Make Love!" sort. But no. He preferred the _other_ way of doing things. The urges never came when Ludwig was home, but as soon as he walked out the door, Feliciano felt the loss.

And then he _really_ felt it.

To the point that he would consider impaling himself with a condom-covered cucumber.

Of course, that never did much.

He'd tried many methods to alleviate the issue himself in those first seven days: humping the couch cushions, using the shower extension, a vibrator, then two, then three, gagging himself (that always excited himself), using one of Ludwig's ties on his cock...

Sure, the friction was nice, but... Blue balls couldn't be cured with just Ol' Righty.

It takes two to tango.

Only eight days had passed since Ludwig had drove off. Would it be bad to call him? He'd never done it before. How would he express his issue to the blond, anyway? Ludwig was a fairly conservative man under the impression that Feli was a sweet little cupcake. Feliciano hated to ruin that perception. But maybe it would get his point across. "I miss you" or "I'm lonely" just seemed so... Well, it was more molehill, and Feliciano was feeling more Mount Everest.

He stood and pulled on some pajama pants, pacing half-naked up and down the hallway. His phone burned in his hand. Angrily, he punched in the numbers, too irritated to scroll through his contacts. The phone rang endlessly. He slammed his back against the wall, a hand flying into his pants to grip his half-hard cock.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Come home."

There was a chuckle on the other end. The Italian groaned heavily into the receiver.

"Lovino, you called the wrong number."

Fuck. Was he stupid? Not even Lovino spoke this way. What now?

"Luddy."

There was a light gasp. Feli's voice deepened threateningly. "Come home _now._ Right now. Leave your bags. Just hurry here and then you can go back tomorrow."

"Feli...?"

"Dammit, Ludwig, listen to me!" He groaned again, sliding down the wall. "Do as I say," he said, clearing his throat, "Come home."

"A-Alright, Feliciano, but the house had better be burning down."

"Shut up!" he yelled. The German gasped again. Shit. He hadn't meant to say that. It was time for a new approach.

"_Come home and fuck me dry._"

It was quiet for a moment, and then there was strained breathing.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wouldn't mind some reviews. **

* * *

><p>Feliciano paced. Sometimes, he pushed his hair back angrily with his hands. Other times he would plug a finger into himself or rub his hardened cock against the fabric of the couch. He guzzled three glasses of scotch and devoured a few crisp apples and then his pacing resumed.<p>

Every time a car passed by, Feli was at the window. Every time, he was disappointed. Ludwig was ninety minutes away. If he drove fast, he could make it there in forty-five. It had only been twenty since Feliciano had called the other.

Feliciano threw himself into Ludwig's brown upholstered armchair, kneeling in it, then straddling across its arms. He arched against the chairback, shivering as he pulled out his erect member over the waistband of his pants. His phone lay on the seat cushion where he hovered above it.

Purely on impulse, he grabbed it with a sweaty hand and dialed again.

"Beilschmidt."

The brunet moaned low and slow into the phone.

A hushed growl answered him. "Feli, I'm trying to hurry. The traffic is backed up."

"Just talk to me..."

Ludwig chuckled again. "What have you been doing all day, _schatz_?"

The Italian played with one of his hardened nipples, clawing down his bare chest until his straight and hard member slipped into his hand. He swallowed roughly, his chest heaving.

"_Mmnngh..._"

"Oh, mein gott," the blond hissed.

"I fucked my hand and pretended it was yours," he sighed into the phone.

"Feliciano!"

"I used your tie for a cock ring. I used another to gag myself."

"_Scheisse!" _The Italian could hear the engine revving.

"And I'm touching myself right now."

Feliciano heard a car door slam, some strained breathing...

"I'm running... up the drive..." Ludwig whispered.

"_Fuck me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. There's still another chapter.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here, have some more. Reviews would be nice.**

* * *

><p>Feliciano disentangled himself from the chair, jogging to the bolted front door and throwing it open.<p>

Ludwig stared for a moment, then slammed the brunet's back into the door jam, pushing his gloved hands down the other's pants to grip his ass cheeks. He covered Feliciano's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue down the small italian's throat.

Then Feli began yanking the buttons on Ludwig's shirt, and Ludwig began shoving the other along toward the hallway, kicking the door shut behind them.

The brunet all but shrieked when he couldn't get the blond's belt undone.

"FUCK! Luddy, c'mon..." The throbbing between his legs intensified and he was soon on his knees.

Ludwig ripped his gloves off with his teeth and shivered as a bead of cool sweat rolled between his shoulder blades. With shaking fingers he pulled his belt strap slowly from each belt loop.

"_Ludwig!"_

The German raised his brows at this, realizing just how much control he had over the situation.

Feliciano's skin was dewy with sweat, his cheeks a wild shade of red. Ludwig's composure, however, was flawless. He stood before the Italian, dress shirt having been tossed to the floor. His black undershirt clung to his abdomen and complimented his broad shoulders. His hair was in a just-rolled-out-of-bed sort of disarray, draped over his forehead from Feliciano's incessant fingers. His pale blue rimmed glasses brought out the harsh hues of his eyes.

The German sidled his black slacks and boxers down to his well-defined hips. Feliciano watched with hungry eyes.

Once is black dress shoes were removed, Ludwig folded his belt in his fist and slid it along the Italian's chest, making his way to the closet with the other following desperately.

"Oh, Feli... You got into the box."

The black lid was askew, the padlock lying accusingly on the floor. Ludwig crouched, brushing his hair slightly aside. Feliciano stood nervously in the doorway behind him, fiddling with the drawstring of his pants and bouncing nervously on his heels.

"I thought you didn't like these. Where's the ice one? In the freezer?" Ludwig peered condescendingly over his shoulder at the brunet. "Here I was thinking you didn't like the ice plugs."

Feliciano's bottom lip slid out from between his teeth. He loved it when Ludwig came home from Business Trips. He was all the more fashionably attractive, with his bangs and rims, all the more appealing to him.

"Tch. The vibrators are gone..." The blond made a noise of disgust, pulling out a crushed and greasy bottle. "Opened up the new lube and used every fucking drop." He stood slowly and turned to Feliciano, holding the item in question. His eyes had taken a malicious glint.

"A lot of pleasuring yourself... How selfish."

"Yes," the italian mindlessly agreed with a slow nod of his head, nearly hypnotized by the rise and fall of Ludwig's taut chest, and the sound of his deep voice. His breathing had turned into loud and heavy panting.

"I haven't done anything at all since I left. I think you need to perform a little quid pro quo, _hascha._"

"Yes," Feliciano sighed again.

"Come with me." Ludwig took the slighter man by the arm, leading him to the bedside. "On your knees."

The brunet sank ungracefully, digging his nails into Ludwig's thighs. Just above the waistband of the German's boxers was a very light, slight dusting of hair.

"Don't tell me you don't know what to do."

Feliciano swallowed, whimpering lustily. "I wanted you to fuck my ass, not my mouth," he complained.

Ludwig's cheeks turned pink. He grabbed a fistful of the brunet's hair, pulling him to shove his face into his clothed crotch. The younger made a disdained noise the teeth of Ludwig's zipper pushed into his cheek and nose.

"Do you feel that?" The German asked, grinding against Feliciano's face. "If you want it you'll do as I say. Now... Open your mouth." He let Feliciano's head fall back just enough to pull out his arousal . Feliciano parted his lips and closed his eyes, moaning as few beads of clear nectar dripped onto his tongue.

"Want it?"

He made a sound that Ludwig took to be an affirmation.

"Sehr Gut."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Final Chapter. Please review, and feel free to make requests. I aim to please.**

* * *

><p>"Ah... Yes, you've been <em>very<em> busy," Ludwig purred. His fingers worked Feliciano's bare ass, though it was unnecessary. " And what's this...?"

His finger caught in a loop, slowly pulling on it.

Feliciano writhed on the bed, and Ludwig shoved him in the back, pushing the brunet's face down into the sheets.

"_Ah, ah, ah!" _

"_Shut up."_ He clenched his jaw, temple throbbing.

The vibrator slid out inch by inch, jerking against the German's prying fingers.

The other ran his lip between his teeth in an effort to obey, though a whimper telling of both relief and dismay still found its way out.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Ludwig asked patronizingly as he teased his tip in and out of Feli's entrance.

Feliciano's cheeks burned scarlet. "No – Unh, Y-yes, I want it, I want it, Luddy, I—"

Ludwig caught Feliciano's tongue between his thumb and forefinger.

"You're disgusting," he sneered, though he bent down to slowly lick from neck into brown hair, "but I love it when you beg..."

The words were warped by the dull pinch on his pink tongue, saliva sliding out of the corner of his mouth, but the near-wailing made it clear what he was trying to say: "_Please, please, put it in!"_

A twisted smirk crept over half of Ludwig's cold face as he lined himself up, growing wider as the tanner man's cries rose in decibel and desperation.

He gave a smooth roll of his hips, the split zipper of his trousers biting into the flesh of Feli's ass cheeks.

The brunet's toes curled. Feliciano _so _did not have the patience for Ludwig's stupid games. Painful as it was, he leaned forward, face, neck, and chest turning red as it became harder to breathe, and rocked back hard onto the other's members.

Ludwig's dog tags gave a very audible jangle as he met the movement, slapping one round ass cheek and then rubbing it where it smarted. "Make this last, Feliciano," he ground out, "because this is all you're getting."

After Ludwig finally let Feli breathe properly, they were going at each other, the heady smeels of sweat and preejaculate permeating the air surrounding them.

Each smack of flesh on flesh and bite of zipper to skin was accompanied by a grunt and a moan until Feli's tells became apparent...:

His brows furrowed in agitation, his molars ground together, his hands gripped the headboard now to the point of damaging the varnish, his cock softened momentarily before stiffening immeasurably, and he'd gone silent but for his heavy breathing.

"I'm going to come," he warned.

"Oh?" Ludwig asked somewhat indifferently.

"_And if you don't fucking let me right now,"_ he snarled, voice growing louder still, "_I'll tell everyone just how fucking sick you are~"_

Ludwig's face paled before blushing again. Obediently, he took Feliciano's swollen member in his hand, tracing the vein and massaging the reddened tip. He began to stroke erratically, hardly in time with their thrusts.

"Okay, schatze?"

Feli barked out an emphatic curse. "_Bite me!"_

Ludwig leaned down and bore his teeth into the crook of the Italian's neck, sucking and running his tongue over it while Feliciano shook and cursed deeply in Italian beneath him.

The German reached under them and splayed a hand on Feliciano's chest to control his writhing and arching as the other clenched around him.

His eyes rolled back a bit as he came, stomach tightening painfully as it washed over him, wave after wave of it, before he finally slumped a bit, exhausted.

Feli moaned under his breath and glanced back at the blond with angry but pleased eyes.

"Enjoy it?" Ludwig asked with raised eyebrows.

"_Vaffanculo," _Feli snapped, though the words held no malice; Ludwig laughed hoarsely. "You know better than to leave me by myself like that."

"_Ja."_

"Don't do it again."

Ludwig smirked. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta da.**


End file.
